


unforgotten song

by zzleepy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Nostalgia, Pain, after x1, drunk seungyeon, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: seungyeon is now back in UNIQ and wooseok is back in UP10TION. even after the contract with x1 ended, they never stopped going back to where they used to, in an empty playground under a flickering lamp-post, on a deep night under a sea of stars.wooseok never came back, but seungyeon waits, waited, and will wait for as long as it takes.





	unforgotten song

**Author's Note:**

> another x1 angst lmao i love angst ;) this was shorter than expected sorry lmao thank you for stopping by, if you can find things i can improve on, i’d appreciate it if you can tell me uwu
> 
> enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


seungyeon swayed his feet hanging off the bars of the playground, as if dancing on the air cradling him like a child. he dropped his shoulders and let out a sigh, tapping his soju bottle on the bars, playing a familiar tune.

“is that _flash_?” 

seungyeon turned his head to face wooseok, feeling light and almost dizzy. he feels himself floating, letting the drinks take him mid-air. 

“whatever you think it is.” 

seungyeon breathed out a laugh, sounding almost pained, sounding like a lot of emotions too many to distinguish. 

“it’s been so long since i heard that.” 

“i hear it all the time.” 

“really?” 

wooseok fiddled with his own bottle, turning to face seungyeon. he looked almost shocked, he didn’t expect seungyeon to still listen. for him, it revived ghosts of their memories together, hunting him mercilessly, forcing a surge of feelings back into him like a storm. 

“in my head.” 

_ oh. _

“it’s a tune i’ll never forget.” 

wooseok unconsciously gave out a smile, feeling almost happy that he is part of a memory seungyeon will never forget. even after years of ceasing being a part of the same group, their footsteps would always bring them back to the place their heart would always remember. as if chained to the bars of this old, worn-out and deserted playground, seungyeon and wooseok returns like it’s a habit, like playing a tune their hearts remember too well. 

_ “like you.” _

wooseok almost dropped his soju bottle, tightening his grip to prevent it from being stolen by gravity. 

“your voice,” 

wooseok could hear his heart breaking. 

_ “was a tune i couldn’t forget.” _

an ocean of tears threatened to fall from seungyeon’s eyes. in a desperate attempt to keep them inside, he looked up at the cold night sky, urging gravity to pull his tears back. he could see the moon and the atmosphere that held stars as numerous as their memories together. he could almost see wooseok’s eyes in the way they glimmer brightly, like how he used to look at seungyeon. his eyes were no less beautiful even until now, even under the flicker of the old lam-post that caged them together. 

“you’re drunk.” 

wooseok attempted to play it off, but seungyeon didn’t seem to buy it. 

“my heart is definitely sober.” 

“it’s not, seungyeon.” 

seungyeon can see pity in the way wooseok looked at him, like he was a worn-out, unread book, like he was forgotten car keys, like coffee gone cold. 

“but it has always been,” 

seungyeon looked at the moon, as if chanting a prayer, wishing wooseok feels the same. 

_ “from the moment it found you.” _

wooseok didn’t know why, but he felt like crying. the way seungyeon looked so broken hurt him in ways he never imagined. he wanted to reach out, hold him again and ease all his pain away, to return into his hold and— 

_ ring ring ring. _

seungyeon turned to face where the sound came from, to the light in wooseok’s pocket. 

_ “hello, jinhyuk-ah?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


wooseok never came back again. 

but seungyeon could still hear his voice, it was still a song unforgotten. it still rings in his head everytime he sits on the metal bars of the empty playground, looking at the stars as if looking at wooseok’s eyes. rain started to gently pour from the sky, and it was as if seeing wooseok cry, saying everything he wants to say to seungyeon through the tears, but never got to say. 

seungyeon still hasn’t broken off the chains of his past, the chains of wooseok. even after he left, seungyeon still waits, and he knows he can wait for as long as it takes, for an eternity, if it means having wooseok back, holding him like he used to, hearing the song playing in his head like unanswered calls. he waits earnestly, sitting with the ghost of wooseok, with the cold that he left. sometimes, he can hear the soft ring of soju glass clashing with metal, the melody of _flash_ played by a soju bottle. 

the downpour was getting heavier, but seungyeon didn’t mind, he didn’t need to hide his tears. he drowned in the shower of rain, tears, and unwashed feelings. in the end, he was still who he used to be, he was stuck at a void the clock can no longer return to, _in a love he can no longer bring back._

seungyeon felt no more rain falling upon him even if it still hasn’t stopped. when he looked up, a black shadow hovered above him, blocking the light of the lamp-post already too dim and worn out. he was able to see a form of an umbrella, caging him under its darkness. 

_ “you’ll get cold.” _

seungyeon could hear it, the song he never forgot. the tune that never left his head, no matter how many weeks have passed, and no matter how many years would. he didn’t need to see where it came from, in the end, his heart remembers it all too well to forget. 

“i’m sorry it took so long, hyung.” 

_ welcome home. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please forgive the grammatical errors, and you can give it the ending u want lmao
> 
> hit me up @hyeongjuwu_


End file.
